The Reason is You
by AllMyAprilShips
Summary: Know it all law enforcement Alex Karev thought he had seen it all. He knew just how cruel the world could be, and he knew how tough you had to be to survive it. But what he failed to learn was that with the bad also comes the good and social worker April Kepner was the right woman to teach him about all the good the world has to offer him. Consideration, Kindness, Love. AU AK2
1. Fresh Meat

Hello Readers!

Thank you for the support and reading my story I really hope you like it.

This is dedicated to all the AK2 fans on my tumblr who have been patient with me, and have seen me go crazy about Japril and putting AK2 on the back burner but **NO MORE**!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this characters, I just created this AU.

Happy Reading!

* * *

**Chapter One**

**"Fresh Meat"**

* * *

Alex Karev loved his job, that was a fact. He liked to take the scumbags off the street, he went home every night with the satisfaction that every one of them got exactly what was coming to them. But as much as he loved his job, he hated it just as much. Why, you may ask? One word... Paperwork. Those damn reports he had to write up every time he made an arrest. You'd think that with his willingness to contribute to society, serve the community, or whatever, they would make it relatively painless. Clearly, that was too much to ask. So here he was, at his desk, finishing yet another stupid report when his partner came over.

"We have fresh meat." He looked up to see Jackson Avery leaning against his desk as he slowly nursed an ice coffee.

"What?" Alex asked as his eyes moved from the computer to his partner. "What the hell are you drinking?"

"It's an ice coffee… " he said. "It's good."

"That crap's for chicks," he scowled. The other officer just shrugged offering it to him to which he shook his head quietly.

"Stop looking at me like that and see for yourself." Jackson easily ignored him taking another sip.

"Hide it before someone sees you," Alex muttered rolling his eyes before he went back to his report. "And you wonder why they call you pretty boy."

"When did my drink become relevant to this conversation? I came over to tell you that we have ourselves a case." He paused for a moment for dramatic effect. "And _she's _a _redhead,"_ Jackson said suggestively.

"Good, because you need to get laid." He waited impatiently as the printer hummed to life, adding the file to the growing pile in front of him.

"I have a girlfriend," Jackson reminded him. "You know, I'm here trying to do something nice for my partner so he can call dibs before anyone else does."

"Save the nice guy acts for your girlfriend, Avery" Alex stood up and put the file in its rightful place, Jackson following not far behind him. "Who is she? This woman that you seem to know so much about."

Jackson couldn't help but smirk. So, his partner was interested. "New Social Worker, her name is Dr. April Kepner"

"Doctor?" Alex looked at Jackson curiously.

"Yeah, apparently she has a Ph.D on Social Work and she's a farm girl or something" Jackson informed him as he mixed his drink with the straw.

"Do you have a freaking file on her or something?"

"No…It just helps to have a girlfriend who's in on the hiring," Jackson's smirked. The trademark 'smartass' smile that came across his lips made Alex roll his eyes. "Hey, here she comes," he whispered as he quickly cleared his throat. "So, did you finish that report?"

Alex wanted to punch Jackson right then, acting like a school girl and changing the subject because some girl was within earshot. But what he hated more was that he actually found himself playing along. "Uh.. Yeah," Alex simply said as his eyes fell on the girl they were just talking about. She really did look new. It was the fact that she also looked young, and she wore a smile that told you she's never been broken or tainted. He couldn't help but hate the fact this job would probably take that away from her. _What a shame, _ he had to admit he kind of liked it. The smile. And in no time at all it would probably fade.

"Officer Avery, officer Karev," Captain Owen Hunt addressed his men. "This is Dr. April Kepner. She's a social worker who will be working with us directly. Hopefully we'll be able to help each other with cases."

"April is fine. If I'm going to be working with your unit so much, it's better if we get familiar right from the start. This way, we can get right to the plans I have for us," April said not at all masking her excitement.

_Great_, Alex thought. _She's perky and has plans_. "Officer Alex Karev," he introduced himself holding his hand out, which April took immediately and shook it. He would never admit it out loud, and hardly to himself, how quickly he took note of the softness of her hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," April said as she took her hand back. "Actually, I have a list of cases I've been assigned to and a lot of them are in an area the two of you often patrol."

_Of course she makes lists too_, Alex internally rolled his eyes. " Where exactly is that?"

"Parkview East," she said as she opened a manila folder to double check. "Yep, Parkview East"

"You were assigned to Limbo?!" Jackson finally spoke "Jackson Avery, Karev's partner," he said holding out his hand, which April shook.

"Nice to meet you…Um, what's this about limbo?" April looked at Captain Hunt for an answer.

Hunt scowled. "The officers here call it that because it's the worst part of town. Limbo being that place between Earth and the other side," Owen reluctantly told her

"Is that supposed to scare me?" April laughed, not affected by their words at all.

"It should, having a healthy dosage of fear. That kinda stuff keeps you alive, in this job" Alex said, feeling like he obviously had something to teach this yet still green girl.

"Yet you still go there and get your job done," April said defensively already knowing the next part of this conversation… It was always about being a woman.

"I'm a cop, it's my job," Alex answered shrugging off her tone of annoyance.

"It's my job too, I'm a social worker." _Who did this guy think he was?_ What was it with men in uniform that made them think that a woman wasn't cut out for things like this? It seemed to be a common pattern with men who carried badges.

"Captain with all do respect I think you should let someone else take cases her cases. Limbo is not a place for women like her" Alex told his captain not caring if he hurt the redhead's feelings or not.

_I'm right here! "_You sexist pig!_"_ April could beat this cop with a stick right about now. Instead, she put her folder into her back and politely smiled at the man "If you'll excuse me, I have some people to see," she said offering a polite smile as she quietly made her exit.

"Where is she going?" Alex asked Hunt.

"Where do you think? Obviously, you gave her something to prove." Owen shook his head. Sometimes he felt like he was dealing with kids. "Try not to pick a fight with her again, this is not pre-school where you don't get to pick on the girl you like."

Before Alex could correct him, Captain Owen Hunt was gone. "Avery, go be useful without a partner. I'm going to go and make sure miss strawberry shortcake doesn't get herself killed."

* * *

April walked to her car angrily. She was so sick of the same thing happening to her every time she had a new unit to work with. It was as though all her work had been thrown at the window and the fact that she had ovaries instead of male parts made her inadequacy to do "a man's job". Yes she was short and yes she was skinny, and yes she could probably get knocked out with one punch. But they always forgot that she wasn't a cop, that she wasn't going to see people to beat them up. It was one thing for a male authority to feel like he had a duty to protect her, but another one entirely for him to actually say that she didn't belong somewhere because she was female. The nerve of that guy.

"Hey Blaze, wait up!" someone called from behind.

April raised her brow and turned to see who it was that had called to her, of course it was that Karev guy. "It's Dr. Kepner!" she yelled back without stopping as she made her way to the car.

Alex rolled his eyes and ran towards her, finally catching up "I thought you said April was okay."

"Yet you managed to fail calling me that, so it's Dr. Kepner for you," she replied as she swung her car door open.

"Whatever, look, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings with what I said but—"

"You're sorry you hurt my feelings?!" April said in disbelief and laughed at his statement. "Is that the best you can do? You're not sorry about what you said. You're just sorry that I'm a sensitive woman and got upset."

Alex wanted to open his mouth and say something to shut her up, but she managed to do it first. _Dammit, why does she have to be right…? _ Freaking A "I'm sorry about what I said, but it has nothing to do with you. Parkview East it's just one of those places you should avoid. Look, I'm sure you're real good at your job but I think you should consider switching some cases."

"Would you do it? Switch your assigned area because it's not safe? She asked him.

"No" he said easily. When did this become about him?

"Then why do you expect me to do it? We don't come into these types of jobs to take the easy route. We take these jobs to make the world a better place That means dealing with the horrors of reality and making it better for everyone. Now please, if you're done trying to stop me from doing my job, I'm going to go do it."

"I'm coming along." … _Crap._ What was wrong with him?

"…Really?!" April stopped to look at him.

"Yeah…" He said, silently scolding himself for volunteering. "They need to know we're looking out for you."

"Okay… We can do that," April agreed. "But I do all the talking," she said unlocking the passenger door. "Hope you don't have a problem with a woman driving" she said sliding into the driver's seat.

"There's nothing wrong with a woman taking the lead, 'specially when they're on top." He couldn't help himself, slipping a dirty joke into the conversation was kind of his thing. But again, this was not Jackson Avery sitting next to him.

"You're a pig," April muttered as she backed the car out of the parking spot, keeping an eye on the road as she tried to turn into it.

"Well, the sexist is gone. At least we're making progress." He really couldn't help teasing her. It was just too easy. April Kepner would be making a job he already loved just that much more fun.

"I'm sorry… I'm sure you are very nice but you struck a nerve" she said while driving.

"I'm not, but that's okay I'm good at my job."

"Have you been doing this long?" she asked, trying to make friendly conversation.

"Yeah, I've been around the block a few times." He wasn't about to go dipping into the finer details yet. He would settle for never if he could help it.

"Do you give such vague answers when it comes to details of your life?" She made the observation out loud, turning it into a question as she parked her car.

"Do you always psychoanalyze everything?"

"Sorry… It's hard to turn it off. It's like any job. I bet you never stop thinking like a cop just because you are out of uniform."

"Whatever," he mumbled. He really hated how right she always seemed to be. He followed her to the door step of a small beaten up home. He was very alert, taking in the scenery and making sure there was nothing that was going to surprise him. The house looked at lot like the one he grew up in, the sight of it making him freeze momentarily before he shook himself of the thought.

April knocked on the door and waited for a response, which came soon after "Dr. K!" greeted a man in his 40's. He had a wife beater on as he opened the door. "You brought a cop for this?"

"It's this new protocol"She quickly made up an excuse "Just ignore him" she said, gaining a not so pleasant look from Karev which she successfully ignored.

"You know each other?" Alex asked.

"Yes, this is Mr. White," April said to Alex "He was let out a couple of days ago and part of his parole agreement is to go to some A.A and D.A.A. meetings."

"Please come in," Mr. White said as he moved aside "It's not much but, it's a lot better than jail."

"Don't be ridiculous, it's fine," April said politely as she walked into the room with Alex following close behind.

"I still don't know how you know him," he hissed as he followed her to the couch that she moved to sit on.

"I held some A.A. meetings and D.A.A for a while at the correctional he was in," she supplied as she took out some papers out of her bag.

"Yeah, Dr. K was the best," Mr. White said. "We all thought it was a joke when she came in, but she turned out to be a tough cookie."

Alex found himself smirking despite himself. _So Blaze could hold her own_. Good for her, but there was no way he would let her do her runs without him there. The fact that she was good at what she did didn't make it a less dangerous environment.

"I like to think I haven't changed much. Here are some places where you could find the meetings at different times. Your parole officer also informed me that part of you agreement is getting a job so I wanted to make sure you have a meeting regardless what times you will be working. I've also highlighted my meetings if you'd prefer going to one of those. But please, don't turn down a job just because it conflicts with my meetings. I would gladly do checkups on you if that would make you feel better but you need your meetings." April handed over the packet she'd put together for him. "In there you will also find a letter of recommendation for when you start looking for work. I know how hard it is to get a job after you've done time. I thought I would go ahead and make it a little easier," she smiled. "You have the resources and people on your side, okay? I'm here rooting for you."

"Thank you, Dr. K," he said quietly, the older man obviously moved by the petite woman.

"You're welcome," April said with a quiet nod as she stood up. "I would stay and chat but I have other people to help."

"See you, Dr. K" Mr. White said as the two parted.

Alex had to admit, at this very moment he couldn't help but be left slightly in awe of the redhead. "Do you treat everyone like that or was he a favorite?"

"Sometimes people need someone to believe in them, to want more from and for them. Sure that's not always the case, but sometimes all they need is someone who cares and the proper help. They have to do their part, and you can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped. But I also have a duty. And that is to try to make it as easy as possible so they can get in a good place. I like to see them succeed." She could tell by his look that he was skeptical about everything that was coming out of her mouth. Like she was talking about pots of gold at the end of the rainbows and unicorns. She rolled her eyes at him "Let me show you something." She unlocked her car and opened the back seat door and put her bag inside and reached for something. It was some sort of portfolio "Open it," she ordered him as she handed it to him.

Alex took it and for one of very rare occasions, he did what he was told. He opened the portfolio to find pictures of April with random people. "Who are they?" he asked as he flipped through them.

"They are my success stories and some are letters that were sent to me by the people I've helped," she said proudly. "I know I look young and naive and like this is not a job for me. But I didn't get to where I am without busting my ass, without being good at this. And when I have one of those days, and we all have them, I look back at this and remind myself that the toll that my life takes is nothing compared to everything else that I am doing. And when I want to give up and do something easier, they return the favor when I look at this; they rise me back up. I do more than save them, Officer Karev. I give them second chances in a world where people won't allow them to forget their mistakes. And the looks on their faces? That's why I do what I do. Most are nothing but thankful," she said with a smile that showed the happiness and joy that this work brought her.

She was good, a good and decent person and maybe he shouldn't be surprised but he has seen too much that can't un-see, he couldn't help but question. "Well, aren't you Seattle's own Mother Theresa."

April was visibly insulted by his comment. Just when she thought they were getting somewhere, he goes and cracks a joke. "Nevermind," she muttered snatching the portfolio from him and putting it in the back seat.

"Hey, I was kidding." Shit, he really was being an asshole. "I'm sorry Blaze, I didn't mean that."

"No, I don't accept your apology. You need to learn how to talk to people! You can't just go and say things like that. insulting my profession. You have absolutely no social skills."

Alex grabbed her shoulder and turned her around "It's just surprising to see someone that can just care like that. I mean, sure it's your job, and yeah we cops are the good guys but I know a lot of cops that aren't," he said explaining himself as best he could. "And the last social worker we had, his name was Stark, and he looked like he hated every minute of his job and here you are acting like you're curing world hunger."

"People are hungry for change, for good things," she said lamely.

"See what I mean? It's just… It's refreshing to see that. I'm not exactly good at handling new things or people," he shamefully admitted.

"You don't say," she said with a small laugh. "Alex." Her tone was more serious now. "I don't know what happened to you to make you think that everyone has their own agenda. In your world it seems we might as well all be terrible people. But there are good people too. I can assure you of that."

"This is not about me and my past," he said defensively as he took a step back, obviously not comfortable with the new subject.

"All I'm saying is that there are such things as good people in the world. Some of them just don't know how to be good" April shrugged.

"And there is no one better than you, Blaze to teach them right?" He asked teasingly.

"I am pretty good at what I do," she bragged.

"Don't get cocky now. It's only your first day."

"My first day with you," she corrected. "Obviously I've been around the block myself," she retorted before unlocking the car "Now get in. I have more lives to change."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled. But once again he did what he was told and got in the car.

* * *

Review please, and tell me what you think!

I had a lot of fun writing this, I hope you enjoyed reading it.

If there are something you'd like to see, leave a comment about it. Maybe I'll use it!

**Stay Tuned!**


	2. Hot Either Way

**Here it is fellow AK2 fans**

**Hope you like it. **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**"Hot Either Way"**

* * *

The best way to start off a day, beside's waking up next to a beautiful naked woman, was going to the shooting range. That's how Alex saw it anyway.

"So, who will you be picturing this time?" Jackson asked seeing that Alex was so intense every time they went shooting. Easy to assume he was picturing someone on the receiving end of a flying bullet.

"You," Alex smirked just to get him to stop asking. He hated to admit it but his friend of a long time had come to learn too much about his hidden motive. He might be missing the details, but the little he'd gathered was already too much for his liking.

"That's cold," he said laughing, knowing that he was joking, or at least that's what he wants to believe.

When the duo came into the shooting range they found the petite red head already there. Alex didn't even care if she was actually a good shot, at this point all he could admire was how hot she looked. "Damn Blaze."

"Blaze?… Seriously Alex? Couldn't come up with anything more original?" Jackson asked as he set himself in his booth.

Alex easily stopped paying attention to him, tempted as ever to flip him off for his few comments but resisted, as he walked over to the little fire cracker, who didn't notice him at all. He tapped her shoulder which startled her and he immediately regretted it.

"Seriously Karev," April said as she put her gun down and took off the protective gear that shielded her ears and eyes "You really think it's smart to spook me when I have a gun in my hand?"

"Ooh, I'm so scared…Are you even a decent shot?" he asked as he pressed on the pedal to bring the paper dummie forward and to his surprise she was "Damn… you're actually pretty good at this, I'm shaking on the inside now," he teased.

"You are insufferable," April shoved him in annoyance "Such a child, I've been working with you for a month and you're still at this."

"You make it too easy."

"Yeah, that's what I'm going to say when I've had enough of your crap and shoot you. 'He made it too easy.'" April took her things and huffed as she walked away.

Alex was chuckling to himself 'till he noticed the Jackson and April interaction only moments later. She was smiling, and so was he. _When did they get so close?_ he asked himself as he watched them share a hug before she left. This was something he needed to get to the bottom of. "What was that?" Alex asked, straight to the point as usual.

"She's pretty cool, man. You'd notice that if you stopped trying so hard to make her life miserable," said the pretty boy shaking his head at Alex like a disappointed father.

"I don't have to try," he smirked, quick to catch onto what his coworker was actually saying. "I don't make her life miserable," Alex said, obviously insulted. "Back to the damn question… What was that? The hug? Did someone die? Is she your therapist?"

"Woah, dude, relax… And you say she is uptight," he muttered lightly, not to Alex's liking "April's just my friend. Guys are allowed to have those, you know. Even when they have girlfriends. I have one of those. Or did you forget?" Jackson looked at Alex and all he wanted to do was laugh. He could see he wasn't ready to admit that he did in fact like April, but he was in no way ready to see anyone else with her. "Just ask her out," he shrugged. "You don't have to take every girl that catches your eye to bed, even if that is your thing. You'd probably end up dead if you tried that on her," he chuckled.

"What?!…No, she is a pain in my ass, why would I do that?" Alex said, too quickly, and too loud.

"No, _I'm_ a pain in your ass but—"

"You both are," Alex said interrupting him.

"But… She's not a pain in your ass. You're like a five year old in love," Jackson said while laughing earning nothing but death glares from Alex.

"What the hell does that mean?" he growled.

"Picking on the girl you like. It's… cute"

"Shut up," he muttered angrily.

* * *

"Kepner," Owen Hunt called as he came out his office.

"Yes?" April stood from her desk and walked towards him noticing the manila envelope in hand.

"You have new case, very important. It is an emergency. I would advise that you not go alone."

"Sir, I'm sure it's fine….I've done more of those in the past than I know what to do with."

"Karev, you will accompany Kepner on her new case."

"Chief Hunt, there's no need to—"

"We take precautions around here. I rest easy knowing that all my men are safe out there." April couldn't help but roll her eyes. She wasn't even sure he caught his own use of the gender card.

"What do we got?" Alex asked, approaching the two of them rather quickly. He'd kick himself for looking so eager after they got the guy, whoever he was, taken care of.

"She is not going to one of the easy ones unfortunately."

Had Hunt gave him the command two weeks ago, he would have protested. But it had been a month since she started working there and at first he would complain about getting "stuck" with her. Now… If she was off with another cop he found himself growing anxious. He always managed to find something wrong with them and felt they couldn't protect her, at least not the way he could. Every last one of them seemed incompetent when it came to her. Alright so he wasn't the best with her either, but he was too selfish to want anyone else besides him to back her up at these things. "Yeah, whatever, I'll go."

April gave him a pointed look "Chief, I would prefer someone else. Maybe someone who might show a bit more interest?"

"No," Alex quickly shot down the notion "Just because I'm not jumping up and down with excitement doesn't mean I don't want to go."

"Well maybe I wouldn't be thinking that if you didn't sound like you don't want to come," she said with her arms crossed.

"Okay stop, you're being weird, let's just go," Alex said and walked away leaving April rolling her eyes.

* * *

Alex and April got out of the car and before making it to the porch they both got a strange feeling. They looked at each other, as if they were able to hear the other's thoughts and Alex went ahead first with his hand over his gun. He knocked on the door hard and the response was a crying baby inside. "Police, open the door," Alex said and knocked once more.

April moved to look inside through the windows. She had to squint to make it past translucent white drapes that made it hard to see, but the more she looked the clearer it became. There was someone on the floor maybe passed out, possibly dead. From where she stood it was hard to say but definitely nonresponsive. "Alex you have to burst in or whatever you do there is someone on the floor," April told him alarmed

"Step back," he muttered. April silently made her way further down the porch. Alex took a few steps back and with his shoulder tackled the door. What he found stopped him cold. The client pale and purple, covered in what was obviously her own puke. "Dammit," he hissed, quickly looking away. His eyes went to April as he worked quickly to block her sight "Blaze, I think you can do without the memory."

April was ready to fight him but she realized he was right for once. Instead she just nodded "Overdose?" She watched him look over his shoulder and nodding before looking back at her "I was worried about that… She got clean during pregnancy, I give her that much. Being a new mom and the stress that comes with it, I knew she was high risk. The thing that addicts forget is when you have detoxed and you do it again you tolerance has already lowered and they overdose because they give themselves as much as they could take before becoming sober" April shook her head and caught the tears before allowing them to fall. Or at least, she tried.

Watching her cry made Alex feel uncomfortable, and then some. He was this close to pulling her in for a hug before she said something about the baby and disappeared to a hallway following the obvious cries. He took a minute to snap out of it and called back to the station and report what they had found.

April came into the room with a little boy in her arms whose cries stopped shortly after being picked up "Isn't he handsome?" April said as she headed to the kitchen "He must be hungry, I can't give him anything without tampering anything for you guys."

It was only matter of time before everyone that needed to be there got there and they started to examine the body, the scene and everything around it.

"The baby's okay. Have you guys gotten a hold of the case worker from Child Protective Services?" April asked both Jackson and Alex who stood outside of the house as the forensics team worked on the scene. April had a sleeping baby on her hands. He had done so as soon as he was fed.

"Arizona Robbins won't be able to make it. She is the person that we usually call, we'll have to see what we're going to do," Jackson said turning to meet April's gaze and smiled at the sight of the sleeping baby. "You look like a natural."

"I have a lot of nieces and nephews," she said shrugging "Well, let me know if you hear anything from this Arizona, if not I don't mind keeping him 'till she can get him," she said obviously very comfortable.

"Ha! Every time something like this happens, people are fighting to get rid of the kid and this one just volunteers… Of course you would. Are you a natural saint or are they paying you for that too?" Alex mumbled in awe of her, even though he would never allude to as much, let alone say it out loud.

"Does it matter?" she said as she tried to rock the little boy to sleep and walked away from Alex

"No, I guess it doesn't…" he said as he watched her.

"Karev… Dude, you're drooling," Jackson said spooking him a little since he didn't notice when _pretty eyes_ came in behind him.

"Shut up," Alex said angrily walking away.

"What are you so angry about?" Jackson asked following after him.

"How is it that she manages to look equally hot holding a gun and holding a baby?" Alex finally said at loud.

"She's a hot girl," Jackson said gaining a glare from Alex. "Just ask her out," Jackson insisted and Alex continued to shake his head "Why not?"

Alex took a deep breath "I don't think she'd go for me… She's freakin' Mother Teresa. Good and kind and normal. I'll just end up ruining her."

"I don't think you're giving you or her enough credit… I don't know what it is with you but it's okay to be happy," he pointed out before he walked away.

Alex thought over Jackson's words, they were not easy to forget. For the next two days he thought about them and had avoided April as much as he could seeing as he could hardly think straight when she was around. _What the hell _he thought, _Why not him?_ If he was ever going to have anything normal, constant and good she was his best chance.

"Blaze," he called out to her jogging towards her to catch up in the parking lot "Are you doing anything Friday night?"

"Why? Do I have a new case?"

Alex just shook his head answering as he rubbed the back of his neck "I wanted to know because… I was wondering if you'll go on a date with me or whatever."

April lips slowly turned into a smile "Seriously?!"

"Never mind," he muttered backing away slowly.

"No, no," she fought him grabbing his hand pulling him towards her. "What I meant to say is, yes, I'd love to."

Alex just frowned at her "You're weird."

"We've already established that a while back?" She said with a big smile "See you at eight?"

"… I guess…" Alex did not picture it like this.

"Don't be late, because I'm always early" She said before getting in her car and leaving.

April Kepner was actually cool… and hot.

_Freaking A_

* * *

**What did you guys think?**

**Please leave me your comments and let me know**

**Next chapter will be the date, put in the comment what you'd like to see on the first date and you might see it!**

**Stay Tuned!**


End file.
